


[Podfic] Another Universe

by Liannabob



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Genderswap, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, angst like woah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liannabob/pseuds/Liannabob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of quigonejinn's "Another Universe."</p><p>In another universe, Tony joins the Avenger Initiative because Nick Fury challenges him to prove that he is worthy.  </p><p>The difference between that universe and this one is not gender.  There are plenty of universes where Tony presents as a woman; there are plenty of universes where a female Tony joins the Avengers because she is angry that Fury does not think she belongs, or because she comes to recognize that working on her own limits the scope of what she can do to protect Earth as a single superhero. </p><p>This is not that universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Another Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Another Universe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/423503) by [quigonejinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quigonejinn/pseuds/quigonejinn). 



Mp3 (Mediafire, 110mbs): [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?vbemild7k4osxf2)  or archived [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/another-universe)  
M4b (Mediafire, 57 mbs):  [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?untlest47tlu277)  or archived [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/another-universe-audiobook)

 

Reader's note:

I fell in love with this story  _hard._ I was giving it a relisten the other day and realized that I'm really proud of how the podfic came out.  The story has an unusual narrative structure, and I really think I did right by it.  I can't believe I hadn't made an AO3 page for it yet.

 

I very much hope you enjoy it.  I think you will; this one's pretty special.   Fair warning, though: the angst is 100% not fucking around.   Good god, my heart still hasn't recovered.

 

Enjoy!


End file.
